The present invention relates to coin rolls i.e., stacks of superposed coins that are wrapped in paper or sheets of plastic material so that predetermined numbers of the coins may easily be carried to different places of need. Such coin rolls are used in banks, supermarkets and casinos and in fact in any place of business where large amounts of small change are needed. The difficulty with such coin rolls is that it is time-consuming and troublesome to recover the coins therefrom when needed. If the rolls are broken over table corners, the released coins will spill haphazardly over the table surface and may even fall to the floor, and no matter how the coin rolls were broken in the past, the crimped areas at the ends of the rolls stubbornly retained a certain number of coins which were either lost, or at least it was difficult and time-consuming to recover them by separate manipulations aimed at tearing these crimped areas apart.